yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakob
| english = }} Jose is the primary antagonist of the World Riding Duel Grand Prix in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. As the leader of the Three Emperors of Yliaster, his master plan is to erase one of what Yliaster believes to be one of history's greatest mistakes: Ener-D. The attempt is ties to completing what the three emperors refer to as the Infinity Circuit. Design Jose is the largest member of the group, approximately twice as tall as Lucciano and as wide as the latter is tall. Jose wears a cloak that covers most of his upper body hiding a large metal chest plate in the shape of the Infinity monsters. He wears a metal piece over his mouth with the symbol of Infinity on the front. Jose's right eye is covered by his long right eyebrow, and he is bald underneath his hood. He also has a red gem on his forehead above his right eyebrow. Personality Jose acts as the group's superior and is the wisest of the trio. He moves slowly and methodically, planning each move carefully, and holding a great deal of patience to both complete his plan, and dealing with obstacles in his path. Especially when it comes to Placido, who has not always been in agreement with José and has attempted to thwart José's plans so that he can go forward with his own. José though is not all calm, showing great distaste for humanity as he sees them as arrogant, shortsighted, and in constant need of Yliaster's help to stay on God's path to avoid destruction. He holds a cold attitude towards those he's harmed, such as Sherry LeBlanc, justifying her parents murder and his lacking memory of why Yliaster did it as just another correction in history. José reflects on himself through observing his own teammates, thinking back to when he was younger while watching Luciano duel Luna and Leo, and how he outgrew Placido's brash arrogance when planning the Diablo Riding Roid Army. World Riding Grand Prix José first appears alongside Placido when he acquires his Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. José is the one to note that they did not have to do anything for the tablet to arrive on its own, and ponders on whether that means that all the tablets will just show up on their own. As Security arrives, he recognizes Lazar, and comments that they were suppose to meet Lazar earlier, but he they had stood him up to come and retrieve the tablet. José stood quietly as Placido and Lucciano explained to Lazar who they were and that they were the new directors to replace Rex Goodwin. José reappears behind the scenes again during the WRGP opening party, where he, Placido and Lucciano are all watching the dinner from a back room. Lazar comes in from giving his opening speech, and José compliments him on a job well done. Lucciano is amused by the fact no one at the party knows how they're being used, but Placido points out that this effort seems to be a waste, suggesting that they force the fight with their own strength. José though objects that they do not have the strength to complete their task themselves, and the WRGP will draw all those who have the power to do what he intends to do, which angers Placido. Just as their discussion is ending, Bokuru, a Turbo Duelist who doesn't like Turbo Duels being showcased as little games of entertainment crashes the party. Lazar is shocked to see this, as José is disgruntled to see the party crasher, but also is annoyed by how amused Placido is by the intruder. When Akiza Izinski uses her psychic powers to thwart Bokuru's rampage in the party, José notes her psychic abilities. Then Placido, annoyed that Security can't actually catch the intruder, goes out on his T-666 and crashes Bokuru using Wisel, alerting everyone to a reappearance of Ghost. José, still watching from the couch in the room, continues watching as Placido returns because Yusei Fudo engages an unknown duelist in a Turbo Duel. However, no one sees the mysterious duelist perform his Accel Synchro Summon because the process jammed the feed. This initially lead Lucciano to ignore the duel as a waste of time, but José did not agree because the duel completed one of the circuits in the Infinity Circuit, which also perked Placido's interest to pursue the mysterious duelist on his own. Later, prior to Lucciano's tablet arriving, Jose, along with the Lucciano and Placido watch Yusei and Akiza's Turbo Duel from their true base of operations. Lucciano is bored because the duel is not producing circuits for the Infinity Circuit. José realizes that it is not producing enough power but has faith that their plans will succeed through the WRGP. José is confident that the WRGP will produce all the circuits needed to unleash their power. His musing though are cut off when Placido makes a point that the Crimson Dragon could still be a potential threat to the master plan, just as it was the end to Rex Goodwin's plan. Placido proposes that he should defeat Yusei in a duel and take Stardust Dragon to effectively cut off the Crimson Dragon's head. Lucciano finds the idea hilarious because Placido already lost to Yusei once as Ghost, but the discussion is cut off by the arrival of Lucciano's tablet. José never comments on the issue. José though stays behind the scenes for Lucciano's plot to duel Luna, leaving the undercover work to Lucciano and Placido, who decides to disguise himself as well because he wants to see the Signer power up close as well. They watch Lucciano's duel from their thrones when he challenges Luna and Leo at the same time. Once Lucciano summons Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, José and Placido have a brief conversation where Placido comments that Lucciano is getting ahead of himself, but José responds that children are just that way, adding that he remembers when he acted like that during his childhood. They continue watching intently, paying extra attention when Luna summons Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Lucciano absorbs it with Skiel's effect. They see Leo take back Ancient Fairy Dragon from Skiel with Power Break, and then both are surprised when the Crimson Dragon saves Leo's life when Lucciano counterattacks and defeats Leo with Skiel Attack 5, and the duel monster spirits save Luna when Lucciano counters Luna with Infinity Force before defeating her as well. Following the duel, Yliaster erases Lucciano's presence as a transfer student from history, removing the mansion he used as well as any memory of him except from the Signers, who would later be revealed to be immune from Yliaster's ability to change history. A rebellious Placido though soon took matters into his own hands. Defecting from José's plan, Placido built the Diablo Riding Roid Army and used Lazar to steal a D-Wheel program that Yusei Fudo and Bruno had worked together on. José confronted Placido by contacting him at the factory where he was completing the robots, asking him what he was doing, but Placido answered that he was carrying out his own plan. José protested that his plan will be ruined if Placido carries on like this, but Placido says that he could care less about José's plan and will do as he wishes, and then cuts the transmission before José can say anything else. José, fuming from the blatant disrespect, wonders what on earth Placido is thinking, and Lucciano comments that Placido is just immature, adding that José was once like that as well. José though argues that he outgrew and forgot Placido's sort of attitude a long time ago. Lucciano then deduces to José that Placido isn't interested in José using the Signers to complete the Circuit, he wants to force it with his own strength. José realizes that is the purpose the Riding Roids will fulfill, but asks how did Placido know that the Signers were working on the program that Lazar stole. Lucciano doesn't know but he taunts José by asking if he's now interested in Placido's plan, but then argues that it doesn't matter. They're not wasting time, and the three of them have the same goal of activating the Circuit. However, Lucciano points out that there isn't a need to follow the same plan. José though objects that it is a waste of time to change their plans when they're so close to completing there plan. Lucciano though brushes it off that it's still just a matter of preference. Lucciano then gets excited because he thinks that if this all works out, he'll end up just like Placido and José, and he doesn't ever want to get that old. José though just calls Lucciano an impudent little brat. Following the argument though, Placido makes his most deliberate attempt to ruin José's plan by attempting to kill three of the Signers (Yusei, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan) by blowing up the factory where he just finished producing the Riding Roid Army. They all manage to escape before it's destruction, along with Lazar and Bruno. Shortly after Placido bringing his Riding Roid Army online, José attempts to show Placido that the original plan is not flawed. José and his companions orchestrate the appearance of an imposter of Jack Atlas to test the power of the Crimson Dragon, and its supposed interference with the group's scheme. The initial appearance of Impostor Jack frames the real Jack Atlas for crashing Turbo Duelists. They break Jack out of his cell, knowing that he will attempt to clear his name and set up a duel between him and his impostor. The impostor wins the duel and sends Jack into the ocean. However, instead of letting him die, José orders Jack be brought to a cave where he is forced to watch his impostor go around ruining his name. The three emperors watch as Placido asks José why they can't get rid of Jack because he had already lost to his impostor once. Jose answers that he's connected to the Crimson Dragon, and they can't risk it interfering. Lucciano just tells them the Crimson Dragon is their problem because he had enough trouble forging Jack's deck. Jack though breaks free from his virtual cell, which was in a cave along with his Duel Runner, and chases down his impostor. They duel once more, and this time Jack is able to defeat his impostor's three Red Dragon Archfiends with Trust Guardian and Majestic Red Dragon, which disintegrates the impostor Jack, a robot, and after the explosion, the impostor's deck evaporates. Lucciano and Placido are upset at the lost, calling it a waste of time, but when the duel activates another circuit on the Infinity Circuit, José is pleased that it worked out. Following the duel though, Yliaster once again removes the cave where Jack was held captive, removing all traces of their involvement with them, and leaving the Signers feeling like there is a much bigger force than them manipulating the situation. Following Yusei's return from Crashtown, Sherry LeBlanc and her butler and friend Mizoguchi attacked Sector Security building to force an evacuation. When the building was locked down after the evacuation, it came to the Three Emperor's attention of what was happening, which was amusing to Lucciano since as the directors of Sector Security, it was their job to do something about it. Placido blamed Lazar because he had abandoned his post after almost being killed in the factory that Placido blew up, but José told Placido to leave Lazar alone because he was of no interest, and to ignore the situation at Sector Security because they were too busy deal with such a trivial matter. Unbeknownst to José or the other emporers though, Sherry, Bruno, and Yusei all met ZONE for the first time that day through Sherry's Z-One card. The Three Emperors briefly appear on the opening day of the WRGP, where Lucciano comments that they'll see if José's plan is truly worthwhile, and they proceed to watch the rest of the first round matches, including Team 5Ds match against Team Unicorn. The first round of the WRGP completed many circuits in the Infinity Circuit. Things have started stirring up again beforehand, as Placido launched a second plan of his own to try to take out the Signers. Placido had approached Team Catastrophe and given them Cards of Darkness, namely Hidden Knight -Hook-, who were using it to crash Turbo Duelists, including Crow, Akiza, Andore, and Jean. José never caught onto this plan, but Lucciano figured out Placido was up to something when he went to watch Team 5D's take on Team Catastrophe in person. When Team Catastrophe lost to Team 5D's without eliminating Team 5D's from the tournament, he decided to put his plan in motion and unleash the Riding Roid Army, regardless of what the status of José's plan was. José did not immediately find out that Placido had made his move. Instead, Lucciano, who figured it out after Placido left Team Catastrophe's match suddenly, teleported back to their base of operation where José was. José was then pestered by Lucciano, who pointed out that relying on the Duelists to produce the Infinity Circuit was sure taking a long time as the Circuit formed bit by bit, especially since this Circuit was big enough to cover the entire city. José commented that they need Ener-D to complete the Circuit, which once completed, would reveal God's location, bringing his Shrine onto the New Domino City. Lucciano pointed out that would erase New Domino City, but José points out that is a trivial sacrifice for the greater good of humanity. But then Placido's Riding Roid Army, which is attacking the WRGP, starts appearing on the monitorsand is brought to José's attention. Lucciano declares in a grand gesture that these are Placido's Riding Roids. José realizes those are the ones that Placido built, but still wonders what's going on. Lucciano continues that Placido ran out of patience and is finally taking matters into his own hands. Laughing, Lucciano says this is getting interesting. José is not amused, and curses under his breath at Placido. So José contacts Placido directly through his eyepatch. Placido, who is already angry that Yusei is turning the tide of the invasion of the Ghosts towards the humans favor, tells José to go away. José demands to know what Placido thinks he is doing. Placido retorts to José that his ways are weak and explains that by forcing everyone to duel, the Circuit will be complete in no time at all. José tries to explain to Placido that he doesn't understand because forcing the fight will not bring out a person's inner potential. José says that a true Circuit won't be completed that way. Lucciano though butts in, taunting Placido that he might as well listen to José since Yusei Fudo is already causing Placido trouble, adding that Placido already lost to Yusei once. This enrages Placido, who decides to ignore José and continue forward with his own plan. José tries to reason with Placido again, but this time Placido cuts the transmission. José continues watching with Lucciano, and is alarmed when a tablet crashes outside of New Domino City, but it is not his. It's Yusei's! José realizes this means that Yusei has made contact with God as well, which angers Lucciano because he does not want to accept any possibility that Yusei could be like them. Yusei gets the monster from the tablet, and after a brief conversation with ZONE, returns to New Domino to try and stop Placido. When Yusei catches up to Placido, José contacts Placido to warn him that Yusei has a new power. Placido is apprehensive at first, but then Lucciano explains that Yusei received a tablet form God. José tells Placido to return because there is no guarantee that he can win. Placido is enraged at the idea that José believes that he might lose and cuts the connection and combines with his Terrible Omen to fight Yusei. José watches the duel between Placido with Lucciano on their thrones. Lucciano at first keeps objecting to the idea that Yusei could possible have gotten a tablet from God because tablets were suppose to just be entrusted to them in order to restore history to its proper path, but José tells Lucciano to be quiet and watch when he realizes that God willed this fight. José and Lucciano continue watching Yusei and Placido duel until Yusei is able to achieve Clear Mind and summon the card from his tablet: Shooting Star Dragon. Lucciano asks José what they should do. José realizes that as the card from the tablet and that the fate assigned by God is starting to escape their grasp. He wonders if the power of humans is coming before them, and cautions that they must be even more careful now. Before Placido loses though, Lucciano notes that Placido's duel completed a large area of the Circuit. José though explains that the Circuit won't be completed from this one duel, and that they will need all the Signers to complete it. Placido then loses to Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon, and is torn apart from the resulting attacks. Yusei tries to approach Placido to check on him, but José uses telekinesis to lift all of Placido off of the highway to him and Lucciano, who are both atop the monument in the middle of Highway commemorating the unification of New Domino and Satellite. José tells Yusei to not worry about Placido because receiving the loser's sympathy would damage his pride. As Lucciano takes possession of Placido's sword, Yusei recognizes him from his duel with Leo and Luna, and Lucciano explains he was just testing them, but Placido went through the whole trouble of creating the Diablo Riding Roid Army to just have it end in failure. He takes back his cards from Placido, along with his entire deck as Jack, Crow, and the Bruno arrive at the monument as well. With everyone on site, José addresses Yusei, Crow, and Jack. He begins by explaining the importance of the monument as the symbol of the unification of Satellite and New Domino City, and appreciates the irony that they all meet right there. Crow asks if that means they're responsible for the Ghost attacks, and Jack demands to know who they are. José obliges to tell them their names and introduce himself, Placido, and Lucciano to the Signers as the Three Emperors of Yliaster. José introduces himself as the leader, to which Lucciano objects, but José gives Lucciano an angered look, which quickly gets Lucciano to introduce himself as the sub-leader and Placido as the number one junior lackey. Yusei asks them why they are doing all the things they've done to New Domino, to which Lucciano says they owe them no explanation, but José decides to tell them because there is nothing they could do to stop it even if they know. José explains that there goal is to change the future. Jack objects to the notion, saying they decide there own future. Lucciano though tells Jack that if he was doing such a fine job, then they wouldn't have to come out. Crow asks if they already know the future, to which Lucciano taunts them by asking them if they'd like to know, and then adds that the future they're trying to create would not just be their own. Jack curses at Lucciano, but José interjects, agreeing with Lucciano, explaining that Yliaster is an organization crafted by their God whose job is to set the course of history back on track. Yusei's stunned, but José explains that their organization has been around since prehistoric times and reached all across Earth. He adds that no matter how humanity tries to change the future, they can't grasp the whole picture. Crow's in disbelief because there's no way every important person could be in Yliaster's pocket, and José agrees with him because there instead set up like a food chain or a pyramid, and all Yliaster wants control from the people from the top of that pyramid. In exchange for providing those at the top with benefits, Yliaster is allowed to guide history. Sherry and Mizoguchi then arrive at the monument, and Sherry demands to know if they were responsible for her parents death. José though blows the question off, saying that he can't be bothered with remembering everyone that has faded away as a result of correcting history. Sherry then declares she'lll make him remember. Riding up the curve of the monument, Sherry jumps her Duel Runner so that it is angled to land on José. Aiming to crush José, Sherry declares that now is the time for revenge, but José just comments that it's useless. He catches her Duel Runner with one hand, tells her that her immature antics won't work, and throws the duel runner off off the monument and into the ocean, almost taking Sherry with it. Mizoguchi comes up the other side, and while Lucciano deflects his attack with Plácido's sword, José destroys Mizoguchi's Duel Runner with a back-handed punch. José continues, using this attack to explain that humans are full of stupidity and arrogance. Calling the human imagination and repeated collapse the cause of history's negative change. He explains that from the shadows, the strength of Yliaster has always been involved to put humanity on the path of righteousness whenever humanity chooses the path of foolishness. He then explains that no matter how they try to modify history, there is an unavoidable future coming. He addresses Yusei, telling him that when his father Dr. Fudo created Ener-D, he created an immeasurable mistake in history. Yliaster tried to use Roman Goodwin to make Ener-D disappear through Zero Reverse, but it failed. So now Yliaster is making a new revision to history to overcome the situation. José explains that they're going to erase all of New Domino City. Jack, Crow, and Yusei are in disbelief, but Lucciano tells them that they're welcome to believe what they want to believe, and tells Yusei his curse hasn't ended yet. Sherry though tells Yliaster that she won't let them do that and charges at José once again. José though dodges her attack and punches her with a left cross and grabs her by her collar. José tells Sherry that to challenge an emperor like this makes her a disgrace to real duelists. Sherry though rips her collar free from José's grasp and wraps around his left arm, telling him that she's taking his arm with him as she tries to break it off. José just wonders if there is any end to this foolishness and lifts Sherry over his head with just that arm. He tells her to join her parents and throws her off of the monument. Mizoguchi jumps off the monument after her and uses a parachute in his Duel Disk so that they can land safely. Yusei then asks Lucciano and José what they mean by erasing New Domino City, but José tells them they must come to the WRGP in order to find out, adding that they will be participating in the main round. Jack is stunned, but José tells them that the WRGP will answer everything. Another meteor comes falling from outer space as José realizes that his tablet has finally arrived. Jack's confused, but Lucciano points straight up. Jack, Crow, and Yusei try to run, but they realize it's too late to go anywhere. José stops the tablet though with his telekinesis and Yusei recognizes the tablet as one like the one that had Shooting Star Dragon. José extracts the monster from it, and the tablet shatters. A duel disk unfolds from José's stomach and he puts the five cards on there to summon Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity. José tells Team 5D's that if they want the truth then keep winning the WRGP. He lifts José with his telekinesis and tells Lucciano that they're leaving. Lucciano wonders if there's still any use for Placido, makes a portal with his sword, and they leave with José bidding them farewell. Once they leave, power is restored to the city from when Placido attacked, and Grannel fades away. José left Team 5D's alone, letting them do as they want. However, he was later contacted by Clark, the President of one of Yliaster's shell company's, Momentum Express Development Organization. He explains that Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc, and a third guy infiltrated his company to steal information on Yliaster, so he disposed of them by firing them into an unstable wormhole using the Infinity Device. José is angry and decides that Momentum Express is no longer a needed organization. Clark begs for his life, but before José can erase him from history, Placido returns to his throne and says that it is already done, telling Clark that he no longer exists. The ensuing change in history causes a white shockwave to spread across the world, one which Team 5D's, Lazar, Bruno, and Mizoguchi are protected from because of the Crimson Dragon, and Team Ragnarok is protected from because of their Polar Gods. The result is that Momentum Express is erased from existence, and Sherry LeBlanc is kicked from the WRGP and replaced with Yliaster's new team: Team New World. As a result of entering the WRGP as Team New World, the Three Emperors of Yliaster forfeit the knowledge that they ever took the position as Directors of Sector Security. A loophole that Lazar takes advantage of to fill the seat himself. As Team New World, José and the other Emperors sweep their quarter-finals match and are projected to be the finalist of their bracket. They watch intently as the other matches produce more circuits in the Circuit, including the match where Team Taiyo summons Sleeping Giant Thud against Team 5D's. The resulting matches provide enough Circuits for the Spiral building to appear in the sky over New Domino. Power It is undetermined whether or not his power is part psychic. As seen in episode 110, he can seemingly move items using telekinesis. Jose also possesses superhuman strength, as seen when he easily defeated Sherry in a fight using only one of his arms. His Duel Disk unfolds from the hidden compartment built into his abdomen (which was also shown in Episode 110, when he reveals Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity by activating his Duel Coat). It is unknown if this is part of some mechanisms built into his clothes/armor or a look inside what could be cybernetic parts. Deck Jose will play an Infinity Deck revolving around his Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity using multiple monster pieces. His Machine Emperor is the biggest of the three. Nothing is known of its specific abilities. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists